I can't help but wonder
by bizzybear21
Summary: Nessie has grew up and continued to move round with her family, but what happens whe she considers going her own way? And will she try and find the mysterious visitors that have been coming into their home. And will she choose them over her family? R
1. An Early Start

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight ;( **

**Hey all readers of this story, so this story is mainly about the relationship between Nessie and Jake and life as becomes an adult. Based around 20 years after bd. I used to have this story on an account I share but now I'm making my own! Yay! So I hopefully will get some more reviews this time round!**

**N.P.O.V**

"Nessie! ... Nessie!" A voice shouted from downstairs. It sounded fuzzy almost as if it came from miles away or like an old radio with a bad reception. I stirred groggily not wanting to

be wakened from this blissful harmony. I heard my mum's voice called again except it sounded slightly more peeved. "Reneseme Cullen can you get up! We need to leave for school!" "Yea

I bet you can't wait for that, Nessie!" Emmett responded sarcastically. They all laughed downstairs in response, but there was one laugh that stood out the most. I loved to hear the

throaty chortle of Jacob it always comforted me. "I'm up!" I mumbled yet I knew that they would hear me. Who would've thought I was a half-vampire? I mean I sleep more than the

average human! I got up and looked at the time. Ha! I thought to myself. Alice won't be able to dress me up today for school! I groaned out loud. I'd spoken too soon. There hanging on

the door was an outfit that had been laid out by Alice herself. This was getting out of control, I mean I'm an adult for Christ sakes! Well even though I stop aging at seventeen I am still

technically an adult! I quickly got ready and threw on what Alice had left out, I let my curls fall loosely down my back. I ran downstairs and discovered Emmett's Jeep and Jasper's

motorbike were gone. "They're gone" Jacob announced and I rolled my eyes at him. "Your dad, I mean Edward said to take his Volvo" and he threw me the keys. "Thanks" I grinned. I led

the way out and turned to peck him goodbye, but was pleasantly surprised when he took my head in his hands and kissed me passionately on the lips. "I need to go..." I began to protest

but soon gave up. I couldn't resist Jake with his warm soft lip against mine. "Bye" he whispered in my ear. I watched him drive out of sight before locking up. I threw my schoolbag into the

passenger seat and was about to get in when I heard a sharp snapping noise coming from the edge of the forest. I turned around swiftly, suddenly fully alert. The wind carried a scent I

did not recognise. "Hello?" I called out, despite feeling like an idiot. I hesitantly took a step forward. I could see nothing or no one from where I was. I continued to approach and from the

exact same spot there was a starling rustle of leaves and the short snapping of twigs. It sounded as though someone or something was backing away. My heart nearly leaped out of my

chest when I felt my phone buzz in my hand. "Yea Rose I'm on my way" I sighed in relief although my eyes still searched in the tree's. I began to make my way to school with the

unexplainable noise in the forest. It just didn't make sense to me. I tried to push any trace of it out of my head I didn't want my dad hearing and then overreacting and getting them all

suspicious and worked up. I sighed out loud. It was too early in the morning for any of this.

**Well I hope you liked it, I know it was short! But I'll update more when I get reviews!!! So please if u took the time to read my story then please review!!! I'd really appreciate any thoughts for improvement or compliments!**


	2. Daily Torture

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight! (Ugh I hate having to write this!) **

**Hi! I thought I would jst put up this chapter aswell! So enjoy!!  
**

I timed my arrival to school perfectly on time the bell hadn't even went for homeroom. I walked down the corridor to my locker and as usual not one person said hi. Well I'm used to it by

now. To no surprise when I got to my locker Bridget was there making out like there was no tomorrow with her boyfriend Jack. Of course Bridget is blonde hair, blue eyes, a cheerleader,

perfect figure and has a boyfriend. She's the stereotypical image of the 'Perfect' American teenager at high school. Of course along with this she is the world's biggest spoilt bitch and the

school's slut. Despite this she actually is the one person who actually is nice to me. By nice I mean she occasionally says hi and doesn't throw things at me or laugh at me. Every morning I

come in there she is by her locker, which is beside mine with her boyfriend at their daily make out session. And of course Jack is on some type of sports team and is a complete ass that

only cares about getting some and what's on the cafeteria's menu at lunch. "Excuse me!" I announced loudly and clearly which forced the two of them to break apart from their embrace

and look at me before registering that I was speaking. "O hey Nessie" Bridget mumbled before moving aside. I quickly put my stuff in my locker before they started at it again. I would

compare this school to a zoo. Like any high school it is filled with roughly with one thousand adolescents who are all might I say extremely self- centred and shallow in my opinion, with the

exception of a few. This may be judgemental but this is all they have ever been like to me. Next thing I knew a tall spotty faced greasy haired individual approached me. I knew that he

was called Matthew Parker. I had never spoken to him before in my life. I peered over to one side and saw a group of his friends trying to make I seem as though they weren't watching,

but failing entirely. "So Nessa" he began. "Its Nessie" I interrupted. "Oh yea right" he said slowly and winked at me. I knew what was coming next and I felt and my heart pace began to

quicken and not in a good way. "You see my friends have dared me to ask you out, and even though I kind of don't want to I can you just say yes?" I looked at him wordlessly. This is an

example of the daily torture I am put through. What I could've done was wait until he was alone and drained his body from his blood, because even though he looked repulsive the scent

of his blood was alluring. I shook this morbid thought away from inside of my head and walked away with my face on fire.

What have I ever done to deserve this? This is a question I ask myself regularly here, not a day goes by when I don't wish I had Jake here beside me. I entered homeroom and was

greeted by a group of girls whispering with scandalised looks on their faces. When I entered they stopped abruptly and tuned to glare at me. I never actually bothered to learn their

names since they were always so cruel to me. Instead I've named then Ashley 1, Ashley 2, Ashley 3 and Ashley 4. **(I mean no offence to anyone called Ashley! I actually really like that**

** name! I just couldn't think of any other name! Lol!) **I sat down in my seat and immediately the Ashley's turned round to glare, at me of course. They whispered for a few more minutes

before Ashley 1 began to talk. "Reneseme, if you ever try to ask out Matthew again I swear you will be sorry, you cheap skank". I began to respond but Mr Hill came into the room. Who

did she think she was? She actually thinks I would ask out her boyfriend? The idea was hilarious, obviously she was clueless. When the bell rang I quickly got out of my seat and walked to

the door. "If you actually think that I would date someone who had ever been within ten centimetres then you must be delusional. Sleazy assholes who cheat on their girlfriends aren't

exactly my type. And by the way I have a boyfriend who is a million times more than what you could ever get" and with that I walked away before she could respond. I wasn't afraid of

her, but I knew she would want to get even. Already today was shaping up to be as crappy as any other day.

**Bella's P.O.V**

I sighed out loud which caused Edward to turn around and look at me curiously. I shook my head at him. Nothing was wrong I just was bored of school. I already had been through High

School once before and I wasn't finding this time any more fun than the last time. Everything was just as bad as last time, although it much better knowing that I would always have

Edward here. At least only six hours of my 24-hour day. I looked at the clock impatiently, it seemed as though the hands were going infuriatingly slow just to infuriate me. To distract

myself I looked over to Edward, even now his beauty and perfection was still so break-taking. He smiled that perfect crooked smile knowing I was watching him. As usual I felt as though I

was going to blush, but obviously I didn't. I sighed once again out loud and looked at Edward's worksheet. As usual he had it filled out with all the answers correct. I knew I could do it in

about one minute, but I just didn't have the patience. I had never like Geography. Finally the bell rang for lunch, even though none of us apart from Nessie eat it was one minute closer to

getting out of this place. I walked hand in hand with Edward down the corridor and next thing a blur of spiky dark hair cam running towards me nearly leaving a path of destruction in the

main hallway. "Bella!" Alice screeched. Edward chuckled beside me, of course he knew what she was about to say. "Bella!" Alice continued, as she shoved a bright pink flyer in my face.

Edward laughed again at my reaction, but this time walked on, "I think I'll leave you two alone to chat!" "Edward no!" I hissed but Alice continued to chatter. "Have you seen the date?

" she didn't even bother to wait for my response and continued. "Its exactly three weeks today until the spring dance!!" she cried in horror. "Do you know what that means? We only

have three weeks to get the perfect dress! Three weeks to get the guys suits! Three weeks to get matching shoes! And three weeks to get tickets!" I didn't even try to respond right now

Alice was in her own little bubble of happiness. She began to stalk off and gave a sudden outburst of "I've so much to do!! Don't even start me on accessories." And yet again she ran off

in a blur.

**Okay well I thought it would be good to put in something from Bella's P.O.V, and it let's you all know more about Nessie. It's not my best chapter as I feel it goes on a bit, but I think the story needed something like this. Plz review whoever reads!!!**


	3. Fight

**Okay so I still haven't got any reviews :( **** but I really would love here back from someone or any1!!!**

**N.P.O.V**

Finally the bell rang for lunch, at least I was one minute closer to getting out of this place for two whole days! My phone buzzed in my pocket for a new text message

_Jake: "Hey, do u want 2 go 2 out 4 dinner and 2 the cinema 2nite? My treat? Xx_

_Me: "Of course I'd love 2 xx" _

_Jake: "Cool I'll pick you up about 8?"_

_Me: "Perfect! It's a date! __ xx"_

"Hey Nessie" a shrill annoying voice called. I stopped in my tracks. I knew that shrill piercing nasal voice from anyone else. It was Ashley and her cronies.

"Renesme wait up I want to talk to you!"I really had no choice since she was practically beside me.

She stopped right in front of me with Ashley 2, 3 and 4 crowded round me. I didn't like this.

"I didn't really appreciate how you spoke to me earlier. Not only did you insult me but you insulted my boyfriend."

This girl was unbelievable. She continued "I really hope that you have an apology for me and we can just move on."

I knew rightly that she would not want to just 'move on' so there was no point giving that apology.

"Excuse me I have to get to lunch" I responded and then I walked on leaving them open mouthed and astonished. I walked into the cafeteria and found them come in swiftly behind me. I

tried to ignore them and just got my dinner.

"Nessie?" Ashley 2 called this time.

What could they want now? I turned round and suddenly right in the middle of my chest they flung their pizza on me leaving an orange coloured stain down my top and jacket. "You bitch!"

I yelled and I threw my nachos all over Ashley One. She screamed and suddenly the cafeteria went extremely silent and either everyone was looking at Ashley or me. The silence lasted

forever or so it felt, although I could here Emmett's silent laughter vibrating through the floor. "You are so dead Nessie" hissed Ashley one and she poured her coke down my front. I was

really getting sick of this so instead of reaching for the salad bowl and pouring it all over her I lunged for her. Next thing I knew we were both on the floor she was pulling my hair and I

scratched her across the face. The whole thing seemed to go in slow motion. I became more aware of everything around me. I could see everyone's faces. Some were scared. Some were

shocked and some were smiling and shouting. All I could hear in the background was "Fight! Fight! Fight!" Next thing I knew I felt someone lift me from her on the ground. I think it was

Emmett but whoever it was wasn't holding me that hard because I was able to break loose and run from the cafeteria. I heard people shout my name but one stood out clearly. I heard

my mum's voice. She sounded scared and confused but I couldn't look back I had to escape.

I stormed out of the cafeteria without a backward lance I ran as fast as I could without attracting any attention until I final stopped and hid underneath a staircase. I was

fuming, I just wanted to let all the anger and emotions that had built up inside of me out. I knew screaming was out of the question, I didn't need anymore attention. My family would be

worried. I probably would get the whole 'we need to blend in' speech and I a ready for that. I growled under my breath and suddenly I punched the wall. I sat the shocked. I normally

wasn't so violent, it just proved how angry I was. Thankfully I was ok and the wall just had a dint in it. Without thinking I grabbed my stuff

from my locker jumped into the Volvo and drove away not caring where I was going I just needed time to think.

**Bella's P.O.V**

I stood by Emmett's jeep with Edward and Rosalie waiting for Emmett himself to come and take us home. Things had been tense since lunch. I mean the six of us had really seen what had

happened. Emmett got there just in time. Nobody had said much and when we saw the car was gone straight afterwards things were more complicated. Edward and Rose were all for

going to find her but the rest of us thought she needed some time to think. I sighed aloud thinking of were she might be, but I knew she wouldn't go far. I took Edward's hand hoping it

would relax him but he felt even colder than our already ice cold skin.

"She'll be fine" I murmured in his ear. "Lets give her some time to cool off, I mean at least we know who she got her temper from".

Edward grinned "You know your probably right, I just wish I could be a bit calmer" he said.

"Well you d have every right to be angry and upset, if Emmett hadn't got there.." I couldn't continue.

When Nessie was fighting I don't think any of us saw what a potential threat she was until then. I guess we still though of her as a child or didn't compare her strength to ours because

she was a half vampire. But what I saw today really scared me. It was the first time I had really saw her look like a true vampire. Edward kissed me on the lips just as he finished speaking

I swear that if my heart still was beating it would've been going crazy right now.

Finally Emmett came but there was the usual hold up in the school parking lot. Cars were trying to reverse out whilst others were too so it wasn't the easiest thing to manuver.

Luckily Emmett has a monstrous jeep so that usually gets everyone to stop. Apart from some. Just as we were about to pull out Jasper whizzed passed us on his motorbike scooting in

betweenall the traffic, with Alice on the back. Emmett cursed loudly causing him to stall the car. Now we were causing the traffic jam. "Stupid punk does that to me all the time. Him and his

stupidbike". Emmett growled. I caught Rose's eye in the mirror and we both had to look away quickly to stop ourselves from laughing. Instead of talking we had to listen to Emmett

muttering tohimself all the way home about home he was going to 'get' Jasper. On of his thoughts must have been pretty comical as I could feel Edward shaking with silent laughter

beside me. Wepulled up into the drive and the silver Volvo was there Nessie still in it and just began to climb out. "Be nice" I said as we came to a stop directing this at Edward of course.


	4. You can't have everything

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight!! Review this one everyone who reads!!! Please?**

**N.P.O.V**

I knew driving home that my family would not be far behind me. Ugh I really wish Jake could've been at school with me, he would've been the only one who could've kept me from getting

mad. Out of all the places we had been Yorkville had been the worst. There have been so many better places.

My family and I had moved here to Yorkville in North East Canada about a year ago, we needed a more permanent residence as since Forks' we had moved around a lot. The weather here

was perfect it was mostly wet and windy with all the bad weather from the Atlantic Ocean blowing in. Only occasionally would there be any type of sunshine, if you could call it that. Moving

here was the perfect opportunity for us all to enrol in High School, much to my disliking. I had never liked the idea of attending High School for many reasons. One being that I already

knew more than every student there apart from my dad. And second of all Jake wasn't allowed to attend. This was the worst thing, my family said that he didn't 'blend in' with are family.

Although I didn't see why he couldn't come I mean my family already doesn't blend in at all. Having Jake there from the start might have made it easier to fit in here or at least have one

friend. Anyway school to me is just something meaningless that is designed to help pass time. Thankfully being able to see Jake, apart from these hours I'm forced to school gives me

some hope. Thankfully no one complains about him constantly being around, not even Rosalie anymore, although that was after I spoke to her. The last comment I heard from her was

"Well I suppose its too late now to get rid of the dog smell anyway".

After the Volturi left we stayed in Forks for another six months. I was sad to leave Charlie but it was for the best. After that we moved to the rainforest to learn more about my kind. We

stayed mostly with Zafrina, Kachiria, and Senna. Occasionally we met with Nahuel. The Amazon was weird for me, I was used to my constant familiar green surroundings in Forks but the

Amazon was out of this world. It was filled with exotic plants that were bursting with colour and various scents. There were animals I'd never saw and they were filled with as much colour

as the plants. There were noises from every nook that made me feel uneasy as if I was being watched, even though I knew no harm could possibly come to me. What I'll always remember

was watching Uncle Emmett trying to wrestle an Anaconda, it was hard to see if he was actually wanted to kill it or just wrestle with it for fun. The sound of all our bell like and wind chime

like laughs echoing throughout will stick with me forever. After that we travelled around from various parts of Alaska to France. We also visited Japan at one stage because Emmett had

always wanted to visit Disneyland there. Although after he got stuck on the little boats of "Its a small world" I can safely say he wasn't to keen to go back!! So now we have ended up in

Yorkville in Canada.

Right now I'm a sophomore at High School, Edward, Bella and Alice are juniors and Emmett, Rose and Jazz are seniors. Carlisle works in the local paediatric office and Esme has her own

interior design business. Jake works in the garage helping to fix cars while I'm at school and also rents his own small one bed roomed apartment. So it seems as though we have adapted

a pretty good life here.

Our family is well- known and liked in the community. Esme is well-known for her business and Carlisle is looked upon as an asset for the health service in the area. However that changes

at school. My year is full of back- stabbing bitches and ignorant ass-holes that seem to find it amusing to make my life hell. If only they knew what my family really were. I'm extremely

grateful to have a loving family and a perfect boyfriend even though it feels he is more than that. I just wish my school could improve. I guess you can't everything!

The thought at the word family brought me out of my little daze and my stomach twisted in knots thinking of what could potentially come. They were so unpredictable at times.

**A.N:**Thought I'd put that chapter in just so you all know what the Cullen's have been up to, some may think it's pointless but whatever. Let me know what you think **please!**!!

Bizzybear


	5. Take a Chill Pill

**So happy I got reviews for my last chapters! ;) I love hearing your feedback! Well enjoy this chapter!!**

**Disclaimer**

**Roses are Red**

**Violets are Blue**

**I don't own Twilight **

**And neither do you**

**N.P.O.V**

I saw them getting out of the car and knew what was coming next so I quickly leapt out and went inside out of the rain and waited for the interrogation to begin. Everyone came in and

we waited in silence, Rose came and stood beside me and laid a protective hand on my shoulder. I could always rely on her. Mum and Dad were facing us and the others stood at the side

but no out of the way. The build up of tension felt as though it was smothering me so I said;

"Well can we not just get this over with?" I asked

"Well I'm glad you think of this as something we can just 'get over with'". My mum replied. I sighed and rolled my eyes in response

"Nessie seriously could you not have controlled your temper a bit more? We could have been exposed" My dad began.

"But we weren't" Rose interrupted. "You saw how it happened the bitch started on Nessie and she couldn't just stand there! She already hates that place they call school enough already,

do you want to give her yet another reason to hate it?"

I would've hated to get on Rose's wrong side, although I blushed thinking back to my behaviour at lunch. But of course my dad kept going on and on, only he would fight with Rose once

she got fired up. I looked at mum and we both sort of shrugged it off we were able to resolve the issue without words. Rose was still shouting at the folks but really this was more

directed to dad it was quite comical if you weren't o the receiving end. Emmett was silently shaking with laughter Alice, my Mum and I were all smirking, Jasper however was trying to get a

grip on all the emotions that were in the room.

"How can you even lecture Nessie on her temper when she obviously she gets it from YOU!" Rose screeched.

I chuckled and decided it was time to zone out from this, it could last a while. I searched around for my iPod but realised I had left it in the car.I tried to focus on the fact I would get to see

Jacob tonight finally, and I wondered where he would take me. My train of thought was interrupted by Emmett saying "Hey do you guys smell something funky?"

**Jasper's P.O.V**

I quietly watched the scene unveil right before me and suddenly so many emotions hit me at once like a thump over the head. There was anger, disappointment, frustration, annoyance,

humility, sadness, impatience, confusion and just a hint of hilarity. I couldn't get a word in edgeways but I tried to calm Edward at least through my thoughts. But no such luck. Edward's

forehead was creased in frustration and Rosalie's cheeks were flushed in anger. I wanted to see what caused theses emotions and speak to them about it but with so many emotions so

strong in the one room it was hard. I then felt Alice's petite frame rest against me, there was a sense of calmness coming from her. Only she could be so relaxed in a situation like this. Her

laughter sounded like a clock chiming announcing midday when she saw Edward and Rose getting more frustrated. I was busy engrossed in watching her when I heard Emmett say "Hey

do you guys smell something funky?"

**N P.O.V**

When I heard Emmett utter them words it all came back to hit me. The events of this morning, it seemed a lifetime ago, so small and insignificant compared to now.

"Yea something smells odd" chirped Alice

We all paused for a good minute and examined the room and the area. That was followed by a search of the house. When we met back I noticed Jasper give dad a look, like some sort of

secret message they were sharing. So it was someone who was out there this morning. Not human definitely by the smell of it. The scent was fresh. This meant they had come back, less

than an hour ago. They had searched our house when we were out, the thought of it made my stomach feel it was going to fall out of my ass. I hated knowing someone had intruded on

our home and it also frightened me a bit. Nothing was out of place which made me feel like they hadn't found what they were looking for. I panicked to myself, what if Jake had been here

alone? They would know he wasn't human completely. Or what if I had bunked off school?

"Did you notice anything strange this morning sweetie?" My mum asked, her forehead was creased with concern and her eyes were wide with worry.

"Well when I was leaving for school I heard some noises in the forest, it sounded like an animal I made nothing off it. When I approached whatever it was quickly backed away, I didn't see anything." I finished quickly.

There was a pause and I felt the males in the room suddenly tense up. Hearing it like that didn't make the story sound to good. It sounded peculiar, if they were friendly and meant no

harm why didn't they approach?

"They could just be curious whoever it was, I didn't recognise the scent but it definitely wasn't human" my mum spoke out.

"True, but it doesn't make much sense. It could be nothing." My dad said

"Or it could be something." Emmett interrupted. Boy did he look scary when he wanted to.

"Perhaps we should sweep the area just in case? Alice did you see anything at all? Dad continued

"No, nothing she replied, it could've been a spontaneous visit who ever or whatever it was" she replied deep in thought.

Just as Alice was finishing Jake arrived, and obviously heard the rest of the conversation.

"Who's visiting?" he asked looking uncertain, I didn't blame him.

Quickly we filled him in on the situation, thankfully he took it better than I thought

"Yea it probably would be best to sweep the area I'll stay here with Nessie" he agreed.

"Yea we probably would need to get going soon if we are looking to catch the movie in time" I said to him. My mum went to say something but dad began to speak.

"Nessie I think it would be best if you stayed here for now"

"What?! Why?"

"Well it seems to me that whoever this is picked up your scent and was curious about you, with you being half and half."

"Yes and the scent was most prominent in your room" Jasper announced.

The blood drained from my face.

"You think they're after Nessie" Jake growled, and he started to shake slightly.

"I think 'after' might be the wrong sentiment" Alice told him.

"Okay look I'm an adult here in case you are forgetting it's not up to you what I can and cannot do! I mean take a chill pill obviously this visitor is going to be curious about me I mean

there only is less than ten of my type that we know off! Besides Jake will be with me, so do you really think anything would happen?" I stopped to see what there reaction would be.

Dad sighed and mum then said "At least wait until we come back and we can tell you if anything happened"

"Fine" I replied shortly and they were gone within a minute.

Finally I got to be with Jake alone.

"Hey" he purred in my ear as he kissed my neck

"I've missed you so much" I sighed as I hugged him to me so tightly.

"Not as much as I've missed you" and then he kissed me gently on the lips. I responded fully it was so good to be able to feel his warm breath in my mouth so good to be able to hold him

again. We made our way to the couch and our kisses became deeper. Our lips moved in perfect synchronisation and our tongues danced together. He broke away to kiss my neck again

and I gripped his hair to pull him closer to me.

"I love you" he murmured against my neck and nibbled it gently

"I love you too" I whispered

We lay together on the couch for a while and just talked about what had happened. I told him about my fight and he laughed. He laughed so hard that I thought I would fall off the couch.

But I didn't with his tan muscular arms were wrapped around me. Jake always banished my worries and I felt safe in his arms, it was although we lived in a world with only the two of us.

My phone went in my pocket, it was mum. They hadn't found anything, the scent banished at the river and was too hard to follow, she told me to go on with Jake as they were going to

hunt. I went up to get ready and Jake watched me patiently from my bed.

"Wow you are so beautiful did you know that?" he called, as I brushed my hair. I rolled my eyes at him. The mystery of not knowing what happened today still pervaded my thoughts.

"Hey gorgeous! Ready to go?" Jake said and hen kissed me tenderly. Suddenly all my worries got left behind me at home.

**A.N: Okay well I hoped you enjoyed that and I think this is my longest chapter so far and I'm quite pleased with it. I actually prove read it and fixed errors for once!! Lol! Please if you have any thoughts or questions just let me know I'll be happy to answer them!! And if u have any suggestion for the next chapter let me know I haven't fully decided on their date yet.  
**

**Bizzybear xx**


	6. Beautiful Memories

**Okay so I haven't updated in a while... but I got kind of stuck on ideas for this chapter. I wasn't sure if I could expand enough on Nessie's and Jacob's date without it seeming drawn out and boring. I had ideas for the next chapter and about an hour ago I decided to just write this chapter, instead of a separate one for the date XD. **

**Disclaimer: .... I do not own twilight, but I can't wait til I own my own New Moon DVD!!**

When I woke up the sun was already streaming brightly through a gap in the curtains. That was unusual for here. Normally I wake up to the sound of wind howling or rain lashing against

my window. However it was a nice change, it was peaceful. I lay thinking for a while. What was I going to do today, school was defiantly out, and also my family wouldn't be going either. I

was abruptly awakened from my trance by a loud snore. I rolled over slowly not wanting to waken him, just so I could watch him. He looked so peaceful as the sun poured in through the

curtains and highlighted the muscles on his bare bronze chest. He looked like a god, the sun gave his skin a luminous glow. I was completely memorised, I just wanted to reach over and

cuddle into him, but feared that I'd wake him up. I gathered my thoughts and immediately remembered last night. It defiantly was the best date I had ever had with Jacob ever, and

afterwards well that doesn't even have words to describe it. It was all I could've ever dreamed off.

Once I finally got ready we could leave the house, I decided to wear a black dress which came to just above my knee's and matched with my new Christian Louboutins I knew it was the

perfect outfit. Plus Jacob was wearing the grey sweater that I love on him with a white shirt underneath and black jeans. I must say we were a very well dressed couple. **(Links to **

**pictures on profile, look them up!) **The date basically consisted of us going to my favourite Italian restaurant just outside of town. They do the nicest chicken and bacon carbonara at a

reasonable price. Then we walked around the park, thankfully meeting nobody from school. Then we made our way back to Jake's and I there was bunches of calla lilies my favourite

flowers leading to the bedroom. Sex was ever something we had discussed throughout the near three years we had been dating, even though I was practically twenty (since I've stopped

aging for three years now) now was the time it felt right.

Our first time was indescribable, I loved the feeling of being so close to Jacob and him holding me tightly. The temperature of our skins met in harmony everything about it was perfect. I

was just glad it didn't occur in a house of wide awake vampires.

Finally I couldn't resist it anymore, I had to wake him up. I began to slowly leave a trail of kisses along Jacob, from his bellybutton right up to his neck and finally his lips, and then his nose.

He began to smile and I knew he was awake. His huge arms reached out to pull me closer.

"Hey gorgeous" he whispered in my ear sending shivers down my spine

"Mornin' sleepy head" I replied. Then he pulled me in for a deep passionate kiss.

"I love you so much, you know that?" he told me. I never tired of hearing this.

"I know, I guess I love you a bit too" I laughed playfully.

He joined in with me knowing I was teasing him, and then we just lay there not worrying about anything. We didn't feel the need to speak, we just held each other close and every so

often he would kiss me. This was my idea of heaven.

_3 years earlier_

I began to stir groggily beginning to wake at muffled sounds in the next room, in the distance I could hear the crash of waves against the rocks and lapping up against the shore. I was in

an unfamiliar room and bed for that matter. I looked around the room and saw faded posters of bands and sport stars on the wall. There was a chest of drawers cluttered with pictures.

These ranged from a group of huge bronze boys to a young boy with a beautiful woman. I began to wake up realising I was in Jacob's room in La Push, and today was the day we

estimated I would stop aging. I got up and looked in the mirror.

"So this is what I'll look like forever" I murmured.

I made by way out into the small hall way and walked into Jacob's kitchen, dining and living room. On the couch Jacob was sleeping, and snoring the house down. He looked so beautiful

as he slept. I just wish I could tell him how I felt. Over by the kitchen was Billy who was preparing breakfast.

"Hey Billy, you don't have to do that let me do it!" I said

I was at Jacob's house visiting, and as usual his dad was trying to fix us all a cooked breakfast. Since my last visit six months ago I had noticed just how frail Billy had gotten, and it really frightened me. I didn't say anything to Jacob but it was obvious he knew. Billy was coming on in years, he was nearly sixty. Not very old compared to some people but he always had battled with his health over the years. So Jacob and I for the past few weeks had been trying to help him as much as possible without it seeming as though we thought he was incapable of doing it.

"Billy please I don't want you to go to all the hassle of making me breakfast because it's my birthday, you know I hate people making a fuss!" I smiled.

"I know I know but it's your birthday. And besides your family Ness and I cook breakfast for my family." He smiled warmly with a trace of sadness in those ancient eyes.

I didn't want to argue, as I felt a surge of pity for Billy. He was lonely. Of course he had the entire town looking out for him, but that wasn't enough. There was almost a look of defeat in his eyes, it was although sometimes he felt like just giving up. But my heart swelled with happiness every time he referred to me as family. I'd never felt so accepted anywhere more than La Push and I don't think it was entirely because I was Jake's imprint.

"Fine you can cook, but I'm doing the dishes!" I bargained.

"Alright, we have a deal. Now that everything is cooking I think ill wake my lazy son up." He winked

"Good luck with that!" I chuckled "An earthquake wouldn't wake him."

"Jake" he shouted with no response.

"Jacob" he shouted a little louder. Still nothing.

"Jacob Black!" he yelled pretending to act strict.

This was followed by a groan and Jacob mumbling "S'too early to get up."

"Its nine o'clock!" I exclaimed, although I knew he had been out running.

There was no reply, the silence was followed quickly by the sound of him snoring lightly again.

"I told you nothing would work" I informed him.

"I have an idea" he whispered.

Next thing I knew he let out a yelp and threw some books on the floor. I looked around panicked thinking he had fallen but I realised with relief he was feigning.

"Help Jake I've fell out of my chair" he said weakly.

"Sure sure" Jacob mumbled.

"No really I have, oh my legs" he cried.

"No you haven't you crazy olds man you practically bolt yourself to that chair!" he said loudly and stood up from the couch.

There was silence for a moment before we all began to laugh loudly at the hilarity of the situation. I loved moments like this when you felt truly accepted.

"Okay okay, I think it's about time we gave Nessie her presents." Jake announced.

"Hey I said no presents!" I scolded gently.

"Really? I thought you said lots of presents?" Jacob laughed innocently.

I couldn't help but join in and I couldn't help but wonder if my life could be like this permanently.

**Sorry I've took so long to post but here is chapter 6! I hoped you enjoyed! So what did you think of the memory, I have a continuation of it for the next chapter so let me know what u think. **

**And the links for N+J outfits are on my page!!**

**Please R+R**

**Bizzybear xx**


	7. The Best Birthday

**Only one review 4 last chapter! So meant I had barely any motivation to write this one plus I've had tons of homework and coursework. Well anyhoo I hope whoever reads it likes it enough to review it!! This chapter will probably contain another flashback of N+J**

I loved thinking back to times in La Push they were my favourite memories. Lately I've been thinking about it a lot. About maybe returning, to live there with Jake. But then of course that could never happen. I would the weird white girl to all those who didn't know me. And generations could go by without us aging at all. I was very deep in thought this morning, I was sitting at Jake's breakfast bar I was only half paying attention to him. I was trying not to think about going back home to face the wrath of my parents. Things were still bound to be tense after yesterday and the unknown about our mystery visitor still lingered.

"Nessie! Hello anyone there?" Jake called.

"What? Oh yes sorry. I'm just a bit distracted." I sighed.

"I can tell." He smirked "So what's bothering you?"

"Nothing bothering me really. I was just thinking back to times in La Push and how much fun it was." I began.

"Yea" He sighed "We should go back sometime, just to see Sam and the guys."

"And to see Rachel and her kids" I reminded him.

"Of course, and see how the extension of dad's house is coming along. It's nice that Rachel and Paul decided to live their instead of total strangers moving in."

I smiled sadly at him not knowing what else to do. Of course Jacob missed Billy, after he died just over a year ago Jacob was inconsolable. He blamed himself for not being there more often but it was nothing he could control. Billy had been diagnosed with pancreatic cancer just three months before he died. The doctors told him he had at the most six months to live. It all happened so quickly. Not even a week earlier me, Jake and mum had been down visiting, and then we got a phone call from Rachel. He had died in his sleep just the way he always wanted to go. His funeral was huge. Practically all of La Push and a good part of Forks had turned up for it.

"It would be good to go back, we have some good memories there." He smiled warmly.

"My favourite time would have to be the time we spent my birthday there. Do you remember?"

"How could I forget?" and then he leaned into kiss me.

_3 years earlier._

"So Nessie since it's your birthday I guess that means I'm allowed to give you your present right?" Jacob whispered to me.

"I guess" I began.

"Come on"

Next thing I knew Jacob took me by the arm and began to head towards the beach. The sun was slowly beginning to set over La Push, it had been another glorious day. Everything now had an almost gold like tint to it accentuating its beauty. The last remaining rays of sun beamed against the ocean making it shimmer and sparkle like thousands of diamonds. The sun also managed to put even more emphasis on Jacob's already perfect body which illuminated his beautiful bronze skin and immense muscles. I defiantly was curious to what he could possibly give me. I could think of one gift that would go beyond all boundaries of an immense gift and that would be him. I still wasn't sure if Jacob cared for me like a sister or more. But I was sure I loved him with all my heart and hoped that someday he would tell me if he returned my love. We walked down the beach a bit further until we came to a sudden halt and he began to look out to sea.

**Jacob's P.O.V**

I wanted to give Nessie her present away from everyone else, somewhere private that had meaning so it would matter even more. I constantly turned my head slightly to make sure that she was still there. She was more graceful than any ballerina so it was hard to tell if she was even beside me. Every glance at her made my heart skip a beat. She was undoubtedly the most beautiful, stunning, perfect person I had ever met. Although her skin did not sparkle in the sun she still looked like a goddess. I just wish she was mine. I loved her with all my heart and I knew I would for the rest of my existence. I would die for her, do anything for her just to win her approval. I feared that if I spoke about my love for her I could loose her. Imprinting was complicated as I had learned over the years. When we stopped I looked out to the ocean hoping for some sort of inspiration, and she stood there beside me patiently. She was gorgeous it was undeniable, I just wanted to take her in my arms and protect her from everything.

"Listen, N there's been something I've wanted to talk to you about for quite a while now but I don't really know where to begin." I looked at her to see her reaction.

"Well don't let me rush you, we have eternity" she smirked.

"Well... I guess you know that we have some sort of special bond between us"

"Of course we do I mean who else would watch the Rent movie with me near a hundred times?" She joked

I had to laugh it was true but I had to make this more serious to show that I meant what I was saying.

"I'm going to get straight to the point here" I mumbled. "Reneseme we are meant to me more than just good friends. I care about you so much I can't even put it into words, I want to be with you forever. I want to be the one you turn to when you are in need, I want to hold you when you are scared and I want to be able to spend the rest of my life with you. You are the reason I breathe I can't imagine my life without you. I understand if you don't feel the same about me, I mean it probably would be impossible to match how I feel about you. So if you don't it's cool I can wait we have as long as you need". I exhaled I was pretty sure that I said that all in one breath.

**N P.O.V**

Once I heard Jake speak these words so many emotions flooded me. I was shocked and surprised at the intensity and meaning behind these words. My heart felt like it was swelling up twice maybe even three times its original size. But there was a sense of fear underlying, would we be a couple? how would everyone react? I must have been silent for a few minutes because next thing I knew Jacob began stalking off mumbling

"I knew I shouldn't have said anything, I'm such an idiot."

"Jake wait, you're not an idiot. I 'm glad you said what you said because... because I feel the same way." I waited holding my breath waiting for him to say something.

"Gee Nessie you are incredible but you don't have to say that, we can be just friends, really." Although I could see the sadness in his eyes, I could see it was killing him.

"Wait what? Jacob I love you more than a friend. You don't know how long I have waited for you to utter those words to me and how incredible they feel."

Next thing I knew I had put my hands on his cheeks allowing him to see all my thoughts. These were all the thoughts from when I knew that I was in love with him and how I could never even think of being with anyone else.

Once I'd finished I slowly let my hands drop from his face. He opened his eyes slowly to look at me. We remained silent for a few moments before he started grinning and whispered,

"Wow"

I smiled so wide that it almost matched his.

"So are you going to kiss me or what?" I asked coyly

Next thing I knew he had swept me in for the most perfect first kiss I could ever imagine. He was gentle and careful yet passionate. His arms were wrapped around my lower back and one hand was on my face. One of my hands rested on his face and the other hugged him closer to me. We were entwined together and we clicked into place like a jigsaw.

We returned to the house hand in hand which brought about a huge cheer from everyone but I'll never forget the look on Billy's face. His ancient eyes were brimming over with tears of happiness, and he was grinning ear to ear. Jacob received many slaps on the back and handshakes, whilst I got all the girls running over to me screaming.

Mum, Esme, Rose and Alice were ecstatic and I knew they would be in tears of joy if that was possible. I was surprised that dad accepted it so well, although Emmett glared at Jacob with his arms folded across his chest. He looked like a true gangster. Before he yelled "I'm just messing with you kid." And gave Jacob an almighty smack on the back.

It was defiantly the best birthday any half- human half vampire could've asked for. They were simpler times.

**Author's note**

**Finally I got chapter seven published, I really would hope to get my review mark up to at LEAST 15, the more reviews I get the quicker I will post! Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter!!! **

**Bizzybear21 xx**


End file.
